


[未授翻]德拉科的牺牲Draco Sacrificium

by RuanGuoGuo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU backstory, Child Abuse, Dark, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Implied Human Sacrifice, Impregnation, Incest, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Pre-Hogwarts, The Dark Lord made them do it, forced impregnation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanGuoGuo/pseuds/RuanGuoGuo
Summary: 在卢修斯把他拉近一些的时候德拉科睁大了眼睛。“今晚，并且只有今晚，不会有禁止的接触，你明白吗？我喝了一种魔药，德拉科，这种魔药会影响我，让我们能够拥有像爱人那样躺在一起的可能。”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 26





	[未授翻]德拉科的牺牲Draco Sacrificium

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Draco Sacrificium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109500) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 【一定要看的警告】  
> 【一定要看的警告】  
> 【一定要看的警告】  
> 【一定要看的警告！！！！！】：  
> 强奸，未成年——非常非常年幼（正文发生在德拉科十岁时），父子乱伦，强制怀孕，虐待儿童

“卢修斯。”

卢修斯转过来。他用眼神示意他的朋友，注意到了 他漆黑的眼睛中犹豫的神色。“那么那是准备好了？”

西弗勒斯点头。他递出一瓶小玻璃瓶，瓶子里装着看上去像是绿色粘液的东西。“我仍然不觉得那是个好主意。”

“我很欢迎意见，”卢修斯不以为然地说道。他拿过玻璃瓶，把它对着光举起来。在他轻摇玻璃瓶，把粘稠的液体晃来晃去的时候小彩虹闪耀出来。“你知道我别无选择，西弗勒斯。如果我不……你知道他们会强制要求的。”

“没错。”

卢修斯摇了摇头。“我不能把我唯一的孩子给他们。德拉科是我的继承人，我不会——”他突然停下来，移开了目光。

西弗勒斯叹息。“当然不了。我只是希望——”他兀然停下，魔药大师摇头。“算了。”他把手伸进了他袍子的褶皱中，拿出一个漂亮的银色长颈瓶。他把它压在卢修斯的胸膛上，用一种冷硬的目光刺痛着他。“我觉得你可能需要这个。”

卢修斯不需要问这是什么。他怒视了回去。“谢谢。”

西弗勒斯无言地转过身，他的长袍在他的身后翻滚。“我的飞路网会一直开着，无论早晚，”他一边说一边走开。“这件事必须在今晚发生，魔药的效力会持续到日出。”

卢修斯倾斜着头看他离开。他无视他胃里下沉的感觉，投掷出一个快速的时间显现（Tempus）咒语。几乎是德拉科的睡觉时间了。姆妈这时候会把他带到他的房间，洗漱和喂食，让他穿上他最爱的绿银色的睡衣，那件由他亲手施放上低阶供暖魔咒的睡衣。

他真的没理由推迟这件事。

几乎在一个半小时之后，卢修斯·马尔福强迫自己走上楼梯，走进他孩子的卧房。他手中的小玻璃瓶在由蜡烛点亮的走廊中荡出彩虹的光茫。

在那之下，放着一个原封未动的银长颈瓶。

“德拉科。”

男孩转过身来，一个微笑出现在他的脸上。“父亲！我以为您和母亲一起去了法国。”

卢修斯在床上坐下，拍了拍他身边的位置。“我改变了我的计划。”

德拉科爬了上来，几乎要撞到了他，但在最后一刻，他停了下来，整理了一下他的衣服和头发。就像卢修斯教过他的那样。

在他注视着男孩的时候他充满了骄傲。十岁的德拉科·马尔福是一个美好的孩子，性情温顺，脾气温和。“受到过良好的教育”是卢修斯喜欢使用的表达。尽管除此之外，德拉科同样有着他在这个年纪时拥有的纤细和匀称。他白金色的头发落在他的脸颊边上轻柔地晃动，他灰色的双眼却要失去它们兴奋的火花了。

德拉科很美丽，无论内里还是外表。

卢修斯放在腿上的双手开始颤抖。

“您是又来告诉我一个关于我们祖先的故事吗？”德拉科爬上床坐到他的身边。“我想听关于祖父阿布拉克萨斯和无杖魔法的故事。”

卢修斯清了清喉咙。“今晚不讲故事，德拉科。我需要你听我说，孩子。记得我告诉过你的关于成为一个马尔福意味着什么吗？”

德拉科点头。“意味着家庭是最重要的东西。”

“没错。而有时候，为了保护我们的家庭，我们必须要做一些违反我们天性的事情，甚至是一些我们不喜欢的事情。但做这些是我们的职责。你明白吗？”

他的眼睛圆圆的，德拉科对他严肃地点头。“是的，父亲。”

“今晚，”卢修斯继续说，“你将必须完成你的职责。我需要你为我坚强，德拉科。你能够做到吗？”

“我能。”德拉科看上去下定了决心，他有一点点的骄傲，已经准备好了证明他自己值得马尔福之名。

卢修斯拿出小玻璃瓶。“我需要你喝下它。它会改变你的身体内部，但只是一小会儿。”

德拉科第一次看上去有一点担忧。“那会疼吗？”

“不会。”卢修斯确保过了那一点。“但记得我们聊过的禁止的触碰吗？”

德拉科点头，在卢修斯把他拉近一些的时候德拉科睁大了眼睛。“今晚，并且只有今晚，不会有禁止的接触，你明白吗？我喝了一种魔药，德拉科，这种魔药会影响我，让我们能够拥有像爱人那样躺在一起的可能。”

“什么，”德拉科结结巴巴地问道，“我的魔药会做什么？”

卢修斯在德拉科的额头上落下轻柔的一吻。“魔药会让你做好怀上一个孩子的准备，小龙。一个让我们的主人东山再起的孩子。被选中来做这件事是一种特殊的荣耀，德拉科。”他嘴中的这些话语如同灰烬。

德拉科皱起眉头。“父亲，我不明白。”

“有时，”卢修斯说，“我们必须做我们所期望的事情，即使我们不明白原因。”

德拉科看了他很长时间，然后他打开瓶子，一口吞下了里面的东西。

仿佛是作为回答，热量开始聚集在卢修斯的下身。 他催促德拉科躺到床上，他用自己的身体盖住他孩子的身体。

卢修斯呻吟着。

他握着狭窄的臀部，以一种急切的节奏在他的大腿上上下移动着窄臀，。 “你做得很好，”他低声说。 “很快就会结束的。”

德拉科什么也没说。 白金色的头发向前落下轻柔地摇晃，挡住了卢修斯对那张他所心爱的脸的凝视。 男孩抓住了他的长袍，紧紧地攥起了布料。

每一次抽插，卢修斯的耳朵都听到了柔软的痛苦声音。紧张的气声的“啊，啊，啊”被温柔的肉体间的拍打所强调。热量自上而下地灼烧着他的脊柱，他的心在他的胸口中被紧紧握住。

他的内心交战着。他从来不想结束这一切，他们之间的联系太过完美，对德拉科的感觉不像任何他经历过的事情。但他知道这对男孩来说是不自然的——无论是他稚嫩的年龄，还是对他不利的将他保护得很好的培育。

顷刻之间，卢修斯松开了他的紧握，让他们的交合慢下来，他伸出一只手穿过那柔软的白金发丝。“你非常的勇敢，”他告诉他的儿子，他的指尖在德拉科脸颊柔软的皮肤上舞蹈，擦去他在那里发现的湿润。 “我勇敢的小龙。”

眼泪顺着苍白的脸颊倾泻下来。灰色的眼睛注视着他右肩上方的某个点上，那张他所心爱的尖尖的小脸上有着泪痕。卢修斯低头看着他们的交合处，在那里，他深深地埋在他的儿子体内，他心里泛起了恶心。

“梅林，我在做什么？”他喘着气，他得承认，他被命运迫使他做的事吓坏了。

当他动作着准备退出去的时候，德拉科动了，他温和的重量催着卢修斯在他体内滑得更深。“为了家庭，”他说。他的声音虚弱而颤抖，但他看上去非常坚定。

然后他把自己抬起来，再坐下去，一次，两次，三次。

卢修斯仰起头，尖叫着，因为热和摩擦还有 ** _德拉科_** 偷走了他的理智。他的血管里充满了不正当的兴奋，就那样，他射了出来。通过这禁忌的行为他陷入了高潮，他在惊愕的情欲中喊叫出来，在他的孩子的身体深处喷射出一轮滚烫的种子。

这种感觉实在太好了，他无法阻止自己挺进那里，挣扎着释放了几次，直到那个错得离谱的高潮最终消退，在耻辱和后悔的颤抖的余震中独留。

直到德拉科的手臂环上他，他才发现他在颤抖。卢修斯他把的孩子拉近 ，把脸埋进了他的颈窝。在他这么做的时候，他冷却下来的罪孽的证据流出了德拉科的身体，流到了他自己赤裸的大腿上，让他在恶心中战栗。

“我很抱歉，”他气声说，就在和德拉科的纯粹亲密使他再一次变得坚硬起来的时候。呼吸着年轻和纯真的醉人气息，他的两腿之间变得沉重起来，热流滚下他的脊椎。

用他最后的意志力，他低声说了一句咒语，希望他现在能停下这件事。

**_“_ ** **_Aparecium_ ** **_Gestatio_ ** _（显示妊娠）_ **_!”_ **

什么都没有。

那天晚上，他又要了德拉科三次，每一次都把他灌得满满的，直到清晨，男孩脸色苍白，颤抖着躺在他的身边，几乎无法动弹。“不要了，”当卢修斯再次伸手抓住他时，他呜咽着。 “求你了，父亲……”

但卢修斯已经用他的分身分开了他苍白的大腿。他的硬挺在兴奋和不适的混合中抽动，他顶进了德拉科酸痛肿胀的小穴。男孩在交合时一直虚弱地哭泣着，眼泪无声地顺着他的脸颊流下来，卢修斯埋在他的身体深处闷哼着又一次释放出来。

当他完成的那一刻，第一缕阳光从窗户爬进来，卢修斯知道一切都结束了。

他用最温和的动作从德拉科的身体里退出来，将他抱到怀里。 “ ** _Lavo_** _（清洗）_ ，”他低声说，清理了附着在他孩子臀部和和双腿上的一缕缕精液。 在他的怀抱中德拉科几乎没有动。他的头无力地靠在卢修斯的肩膀上。“现在结束了，小龙。”

“咒语。”德拉科的声音几乎不比气声更强。 “施展那个咒语。”

卢修斯对他孩子的毅力感到骄傲。

**_“Aparecium Gestatio_ ** _（显示妊娠） **!”**_

起初，那个咒语什么也没有显示出来，卢修斯的心沉了下来。然后，一盏小小的灯开始发光，从德拉科的肚子里闪光。卢修斯低语了一个快速的放大镜魔咒，看着发光的那一点变大，直到他能清楚地看到它。 慢慢地，那一点发生了变化，似乎在一遍又一遍地分裂，直到它重复，这个过程又开始了。

没过多久德拉科就显怀了。谢天谢地，西弗勒斯所有的魔药都起了作用，德拉科没有怀孕的副作用。

几个月过去，他的肚子越来越大，德拉科变得沉默寡言。 卢修斯不止一次地撞见他坐在图书馆的一把扶手椅上，一只手压在他肿胀的肚子上，脸上露出温柔、甜蜜的笑容。 就像往常一样，他会发现他蜷缩成一个球，手臂包裹着自己，泪痕在他的脸上渗开。

当那个时间来临，是西弗勒斯留在德拉科的身边。在一个漫长的夜晚之中，他孩子轻柔的不适的呻吟逐渐变成了回荡在马尔福庄园的空荡荡的大厅里的痛苦尖叫。

卢修斯把额头靠在厚厚的木门上，他的灵魂重复着德拉科经受的折磨。最后，当一阵寂静之后，一个新生儿的强烈哀嚎被听到时，卢修斯打开了门。

“不，”德拉科见到父亲的那一刻他喘着气。当他向卢修斯伸出手时，他的眼睛里有一种骇人的明了，他的手臂因精疲力竭而颤抖。 他泪流满面的脸是悲惨的，他转过来，恳求的双眼对着他。 “求您了，不要带走他——父亲，求您了！”

卢修斯紧咬着下巴。他从西弗勒斯那里拿走了那小而蠕动着的包裹，没有看那个同为他儿子和孙子的孩子一眼。 对他而言这是个令人深恶痛绝的孩子。它必须是。不过是一个空荡荡的容器，生来只服务于一个目的。

然而，它就像德拉科出生时那样咯咯地笑，温暖透过薄薄的棉布传到他的皮肤上，熟悉得令人毛骨悚然。

“德拉科还好吗？”他问西弗勒斯。

斯内普点了点头，他的脸色难以捉摸。“我给他的修复药水已经在起作用了。早上时他就会好起来。”

“谢谢你，西弗勒斯。”没有更多的话要说，或者事情要做了。

听着斯内普离开的脚步声，卢修斯放下新生儿，当尖叫声加剧时，他施加了一个静音咒。

他向床俯下身，用一只温柔的手握上德拉科的脖颈。他轻轻地吻了吻他的孩子汗湿的额头，他将他们的额头抵在一起。 “勇气，我的男孩，”他低声说。“记住这一刻，拥抱它所带来的痛苦。一次无法衡量的牺牲…… ** _这_** 是令你优于其他所有人的牺牲。没有人能与你相比，德拉科·卢修斯·马尔福。”

在他的触碰之下，德拉科无声无息地哭泣着。他的眼睛闭了起来，把世界拒之门外。当卢修斯退回去时，他几乎错过了那柔和的话语。“把他带走。”

他那么做了。

当然会是贝拉特里克斯来了，一如既往地咯咯地笑，她的眼睛里充满了疯狂的喜悦。“它闻起来像是近亲繁殖的产物，”她一边嗅着那个呜咽的孩子一边叽里咕噜，她递给他一个赞许的眼神。“它乱伦的血脉将帮助主人痊愈，就如他所预见的那样。”

“快点，”他命令道，知道她会服从，即使不情愿。这是他能为那个永远不会看到一个日出的孩子做出的唯一的让步。

第二天早上，德拉科准时来吃了早餐。他穿着简单的黑色长袍，头发梳得整整齐齐。 当茉皮（Mopey）给他上鸡蛋时，他嘲笑那个小家养小精灵，并告诉她“把你的脏爪子从我的食物上拿开”。

“我需要学习用品，”他吃过早饭后说，他的声音中没有任何的迹象显示他曾是的那个可爱男孩。“你会给我买最好的。”

就在那天，德拉科会陪他父亲去摩金夫人长袍店。

End


End file.
